


Supernatural Bingo: Dirty Talk Kink

by rubyluvsupernatural



Series: Team Free Will Bingo [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dirty Talk Kink, Dubious Consent, Evil Sam Winchester, F/M, Finger Sucking, Forced Orgasm, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Bondage, Marking, Rope Bondage, Soulless Sam Winchester, Vaginal Fingering, killing of vamps, supernatural bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:57:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyluvsupernatural/pseuds/rubyluvsupernatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader got caught by vamps. Soulless Sam came to save her.....sort of. </p><p> </p><p>Part of Team Free Will Bingo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernatural Bingo: Dirty Talk Kink

The ropes were cutting into your skin. You wiggled your wrists, trying to get some relief from them. 

 

You tried to plan an escape, the vamps would surely kill you. If not for revenge, then sheer pleasure. Of course, that's the best case scenario. They would most likely turn you. 

 

You hear the steel door open to the warehouse, and some yelling. There was the distinct sound of a machete penetrating flesh and bone. Someone had come. 

You breathed a sigh of relief, your rescuer coming into your view. 

"Sam!" you exclaimed, happy to see the tall, muscular hunter. 

He looked at you, with no emotion on his face. "Y/N?" 

His demeanor made you nervous. His voice was cold, and low. His eyes were dark, without the mischievous glint you're used to seeing. 

A vamp came through the door, his supernatural speed bringing him upon Sam within seconds. Sam turned, slicing at him. His machete missed as the vamp jumped back. 

Sam let out a low growl, advancing again. The vamp was taunting him, circling him. Suddenly Sam leapt forward, stabbing the vamp, causing him to howl in pain. Then with one sure swing, the vampires head was taken clean off. 

Sam turned towards you, smirking. "So, Y/N, you got yourself trapped as bait.......again." His voice was low and menacing, his eyes took on a predatory gaze. 

"Sam, untie me," you asked, pulling against your binds. 

"I don't know,Y/N," Sam purred advancing towards you. "Maybe you need to be taught a lesson." 

"What the hell, Sam," you snap. "Untie me." 

His body was against yours, his mouth next to your ear. "Maybe, maybe you WANTED me to find you tied up....helpless...." 

His breath tickled your neck, his lips ghosting over the sweet spot just under you ear. 

"Sam," you gasped. This wasn't the Sam you knew, his boyish smile, the twinkle in his eyes, they were gone. 

"What, Y/N?" Sam moved his hand to your neck, tracing a line down to your ripped tank top. "Do you LIKE being tied up?" 

You shook your head, tugging against your restraints. 

Sam grabbed your shirt, pulling it. A tearing sound echoed through the warehouse. His hand moved to your lace covered breast, palming it. 

"I don't know, Y/N, but this is saying something different," he pinched at your already erect nipple, rolling it harshly between his thumb and finger. His head dipped down, sucking your hard nub, then grazing his teeth over it. 

You couldn't stop the gasp that escaped your lips. Sam continued his ministrations, moving from one breast to the other. 

"See, Y/N," he breathed into your ear. "I was right." 

You struggled against your restraints again, causing a chuckle to bubble out of Sam's lips. 

"Come on, Y/N, we're just going to have a little fun," his lips moved to your neck, suckling harshly, marking you. 

Fuck, your body was screaming with arousal. Sam knew what he was doing, he knew what he wanted. 

Sam moved himself from you. "We're going to play a little game," he circled you, his eyes appraising your body. 

"Sam, please...." you tried to appeal to him. 

 

His body was against you once again. His lips nibbled on your ear. "The game, Y/N...." His large hands moved down to undo your jeans, slowly moving the zipper down.

 

You twisted, trying to turn away from him. 

 

"uh uh, Y/N, we wouldn't want you to dislocated your shoulder." Sam's hands moved to your hips, pressing you back against the pole you were tied to. 

 

You looked up to meet his gaze, unsure of what his game was. Why was he toying with you like a wild animal with its prey?

 

His lips ghosted across yours before he pulled away. "I'm going to finger fuck you, Y/N," he groaned into your ear. "But you have hold off for 10 minutes." 

 

You looked at him incredulously. "what? why?" 

 

"Because I can....." sam replied, slipping his large hand down your waistband, slipping under your lace panties. 

 

You gasped as his finger slid over your swollen clit. He smirked, licking a long line from your collarbone to your ear. "Fuck, Y/N, you're already soaked. You are more of a slut than I remember." 

 

Sam removed his hand from your pants, pushing them into your mouth. "Suck," he demanded. 

 

You did as he said, lust growing in your core. He was right, you were already impossibly wet. He started pumping his fingers in and out of your mouth, eliciting a moan from you. 

"Do you want to feel my fingers in your cunt, driving into you Y/N?" his eyes were full of desire, watching as you twirled your tongue around his long, broad fingers. 

 

You nodded, gasping as he moved his fingers from your mouth, plunging his hand back down to your mound. 

"Fuck, Y/N," Sam gasped in your ear. "I can't wait to have my hard cock in here instead." 

Sam pressed on finger into you, drawing a long moan from you. He slowly dragged it in and out of you, slowly adding a second finger. 

"Oh fuck, baby, I want to taste your slick, it smells so good," He whispered hoarsly, biting down on the sensitive spot between your neck and shoulder. 

 

You thrust up into his palm, pressing down to get more of his fingers into you. 

"Like that, baby?" he asked, thrusting a third finger in you. "I want to mark you up good, make everyone know you were mine." 

His lips moved to under your ear, sucking and biting up the side of your neck. You growled, needing more from him. 

"Y/N," he breathed, moving his head down so he could bite at your nipples. He moved his thumb to your clit, putting just the right pressure on it. 

You thrust against his hand, whimpering. 

Sam growled into your ear when he felt your pussy tighten around his fingers.

"Fuck, I want to feel that tight pussy around my cock, Y/N. I want you to take it so good, I want to pound you so hard that no one else will be able to satisfy you." 

 

Sam's voice was low, dripping with sex and need. His fingers pressed harder, moving faster. 

 

"Fuck, you've got perfect tits, I just want to suck on them, bite them, make your nipples fucking RAW," his last word was more of a primal growl as he bent down and bit your nipple, then moved to the other one. 

 

You pressed your hard buds into his mouth, your back arching up from the pole, your arms straining against the ropes. 

 

"Fuck, Sam," you breathed. 

 

"Oh fuck, Y/N, fucking cum for me," Sam brought his lips down on yours. The kiss was savage, all teeth and tongue. Sam started mimicking the thrusting of his fingers, gliding his tongue in and out of your mouth.

 

You came undone, your pussy contracting around his slick fingers, your clit exploding from the pressure of his thumb. 

 

You tried to yell out, but Sam swallowed it up, relentlessly thrusting his tongue into your mouth, then sucking yours into his. 

 

When you stopped twitching Sam slowly removed his fingers from your jeans.

"Mmm, you fucking came so good for me," he slowly lapped your juices that had run over his fingers, trailing towards his wrist. "Just from my fingers, and whispering filthy things in your ear. Imagine if that was my tongue, or my cock."

You moaned. Even though you had just cum your core started to heat up again, panties growing wetter. 

Suddenly a shout came from the door of the warehouse, the rest of the nest had returned. 

"Fuck, Sam, untie me!" you growled, glaring at him. 

 

He produced his machete, cutting easily through your binds. "We'll continue this later, Y/N," he smirked, palming his hard cock through his jeans. 

 

He turned and swung the machete at the first vamp, slicing it's head off clean.


End file.
